nfsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Need for Speed: ProStreet
Need for Speed: ProStreet es el juego numero 15 de la saga Need for Speed. Fue oficialmente anunciado el 31 de mayo de 2007. Plot El juego comienza cuando un ex corredor de calle , Ryan Cooper, entra a un día de desafío y lo gana con un auto Nissan 240SX. Ryo Watanabe, el Showdown King, se burla del por ganar. Luego de eso, entra a Battle Machine, una organización de carreras famosa en Chicago, y la domina completamente. Después sigue con "react team sessions", después Super Promotion. Hay otras organizaciones para cada evento como Noise Bomb para derrapes , G Effect para carreras en circuito, ROGUE SPEED para arrancones, y Nitrocide para carreras de velocidad. Cada organización tiene un equipo de raza superior, Apex Glide para el shodown king , Touge Unión para derrapes , Aftermix para arrancones, y Boxcut para velocidad, respectivamente. Ryan domina el enfrentamiento y la reacción del equipo se mueve en sesión. A continuación, se mueve a otro y domina los tres Showdowns. A continuación, recibe invitaciones a las organizaciones de élite de los cuatro reyes de Arrancon, derrapes, agarre y desafio de velocidad. Gana sus coronas y domina organizaciones y suficiente para hacer frente a Ryo watanabe que conduce un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolución X Ryan le gana a Super Promoción y el equipo deja Ryo. Ryan se convierte entonces en el street king el mejor conductor de todos. MC PIMAC Juego Need for Speed: ProStreet ha tomado la serie Need for Speed en una dirección diferente de un juego de la serie de Carbono. A diferencia de anteriores versiones de Need for Speed Underground, Most Wanted y Carbono, en donde se establecen las carreras de escenas en torno a las calles con tráfico en movimiento, en todas las carreras ProStreet se tiene lugar únicamente en las pistas cerradas, por lo que fue el primer juego desde Need for Speed 2 que no está basado en carreras ilegales y no aparece la policía. Las opciones de modificación son mayores en comparación con las versiones anteriores, especialmente el Autosculpt. A diferencia de Carbono, en la que sólo algunas carrocerías puede ser modificado mediante Autosculpt, esto puede ser ahora aplicado a todas las carrocerías, incluyendo parachoques y faldones. Además, en todas las mejoras a través de Autosculpt, los coches mejoran su aerodinámica. La versión en línea es mucho mejor y más emocionante para el jugador por la razón de que es mucho más competitivo para el jugador experto. Acerca del juego El 21 de Mayo pasado salió el Teaser Trailer, dando muy pocos detalles del juego, posteriormente el 31 del mismo mes salió el primer Trailer del juego dejando ver a dos Mazda RX-7 haciendo "Drift". Al parecer los detalles han sido muy espectaculares pues ahora los automóviles sufrirán daños reales, no como los pasados títulos donde solo se les hacían unos pequeños rayones, ahora se despedazarán, se revolcarán, se chocarán de forma múltiple y mortal (totalmente destructivos). Las carreras, a diferencia de las demás, son totalmente reales y el Autosculpt, los vinilos, la pintura, entre otros, tendrán mas modificaciones. Habrá nuevos tipos de carreras como Grip, simplemente un circuito; vuelve el Drag, de aceleración, Showdown, un duelo, otro nuevo tipo, Speed Challenge, que es como un Sprint pero más peligroso y con más probabilidades de accidentes. En el juego debemos derrotar al Speed King ('65 Pontiac GTO) Nate Denver de la organización "Nitrocide", Drag King ('06 Ford Mustang GT) Karol Monroe de la organización "Rogue Speed", Drift King ('95 Mazda RX-7) Aki Kimura de la organización "Noise Bomb", Grip King ('08 BMW M3 E92) Ray Krieger de la organización "GEffect" y el Showdown King ('08 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X) Ryo Watanabe que pertenece a "Showdown", para ser el Street King . Fecha de salida Fue lanzado a la venta el 14 de noviembre de 2007 para las plataformas PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, PlayStation Portable y Nintendo DS. Requisitos para PC Requisitos mínimos * Procesador: 2,4 * Memoria: 512 MB * Vídeo: 128 MB * Espacio libre en disco: 8,1 GB * Sistema operativo compatible con Windows XP y Vista. * DirectX 9.0c * Lector de DVD con velocidad de 8X o mayor * DirectX 9.0c Junio de 2007 (incluido) * Tarjeta de sonido compatible con DirectX Requisitos recomendados * Procesador: 3,0 GHz * Memoria: 1,0 GB * Vídeo: 256 MB * Espacio libre en disco: 8,1 GB Soundtrack *Airbourne - Blackjack *Avenged Sevenfold - Almost Easy *Bloc Party - Prayer *Chromeo - Fancy Footwork (Guns 'n Bombs Remix) *Clutch - Power Player *CSS - Odio Odio Odio Sorry C *Datarock - I Used to Dance With My Daddy (Karma Harvest Mix) *Digitalism - Pogo *Dude 'n Nem - Watch My Feet *DUNE - A Blast Beat *The Faint - Dropkick The Punks *Foreign Islands - We Know You Know It *The Horrors - Draw Japan *Junkie XL - Bezel *Junkie XL - Brake Pipe and Hose *Junkie XL - Castellated Nut *Junkie XL - Decalomainia *Junkie XL feat Lauren Rocket - More *Junkie XL feat Lauren Rocket - More (Junk O Flamenco Remix) *Junkie XL feat Lauren Rocket - More (Junk O Punk Remix) *Junkie XL feat Lauren Rocket - More (Junk O Rock Remix) *Klaxons - Atlantis To Interzone *MSTRKRFT - Neon Knights *Neon Plastix - On Fire *Peaches - Boys Wanna Be Her (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Retouch) *Plan B - No Good (Chase & Status and Benni G Remix) *Plan B feat Epic Man - More is Enough *The Rapture - The Sound *Smallwhitelight - Spite *The Horrors-Draw Japan *The Toxic Avenger - Escape (Bloody Beetroots Remix) *TV On The Radio - Wolf Like Me *UNKLE feat Josh Homme - Restless *We Are Wolves - Fight and Kiss *Wiley - Bow E3 *Wolfmother - Pyramid *Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Kiss Kiss *Year Long Disaster - Leda Atómica *Yelle - A Cause des Garcons (Riot in Belgium Remix) Lista de automóviles * 2007 Audi S3 * 2006 Audi S4 * 2007 Audi TT 3.2 Quattro * 2001 BMW M3 E46 * 2008 BMW M3 E92 * 2008 BMW Z4 M Coupe * 2006 Cadillac CTS-V * 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS * 2008 Chevrolet Camaro Concept * 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS * 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS * 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 * 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 1971 Dodge Challenger * 1967 dodge charger * 2006 Dodge Viper Coupe * 1996 Ford Escort RS Cosworth * 2005 Ford Focus ST * 2006 Ford GT * 2003 Ford Mustang GT * 2006 Ford Mustang GT * 2006 Ford Shelby GT500 * 2006 Honda Civic SI * 2006 Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 * 2006 Lotus Elise * 1995 Mazda RX-7 * 2006 Mazda RX-8 * 2006 Mazdaspeed 3 * 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse * 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition * 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X * 1989 Nissan 240SX (S13) * 2006 Nissan 350Z * 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 * 1999 Nissan Silvia (S15) * 2008 Nissan GT-R (R35) * 2008 Nissan GT-R Proto * 2006 Pagani Zonda F * 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda * 1965 Pontiac GTO * 2008 Porsche 911 GT2 * 2006 Porsche 911 Turbo * 2006 Porshe Cayman S * 1967 Shelby GT-500 * 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI * 1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 * 1998 Toyota Supra * 2006 Volkswagen Golf GTI * 2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 * --- Daños en el coche --- * En PS2 y Wii los coches no se dañan, solo se daña la pintura y prende humo el motor * En PS3, Xbox 360 y PC Si se dañan Categoría:Videojuegos